Forget the past, I have my future with you
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: When your day gets turned upside down by someone from your past and everything seems to be pointing at you, Byakuya came, to make sure you're aren't what they say. AU. Byakuya x Reader / OC


Author's Note: Okaaay. I have no idea how I came up with this plot. I just had the inspiration to do so. So yea, I hope that it's not that badly, and I didn't make Byakuya too ooc. He isn't easy to write, at all. Gosh. But I really enjoyed writing this, it's just different from the other fics I wrote. Bleh, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Byakuya. Only the plot and oc.

* * *

I took my time strolling along in the kids section of the library as I scan over the shelves filled with books. Checking my watch for the third time, I scolded myself mentally. _Why the hell did I go out so early… I've been here for an hour and there are 15 minutes more… Sigh. _With nothing better to do, I took a book and leant on the shelf as I try to kick my boredom away. I can't even believe myself, even though this was the first time Byakuya had asked me out, I came here way too early! Rolling my eyes at myself, I continued to flip through the book talking about the horror stories known throughout the world. Instead of getting creep out by the story, I strangely find it stupid.

"Babe, why are we in the library, this is boring."

A voice came from the shelf beside me. _Don't people know that they're supposed to keep their voice down in the library? _Groaning to myself, I turned to ignore the voice.

"Cause the library is quiet enough for the both of us ~" The female voice came soon after the male. The male laughed out crudely as he continued his sweet, _or rather, dirty, _sayings to the female. It's wasn't long before I felt that his voice was familiar. I turned around and came face to face with a smooching couple that was against the shelf. They broke apart right after I saw their act. I was left stunned when I saw his face as he turned to face me.

"K-Kazu!" I murmured out in surprise and stood up straight from the shelf I was previously leaning on. My heart pounded harshly against my chest and the library suddenly seemed so suffocating. My palms began to sweat as I tried to remain my composure. _Why him?! _

"Oh my, look at who is here." He looked at with a twisted, smiling face.

"Dear, who is that?"

"She is my _disgusting, disgusting ex._" He spoke with such a tone that made me cringe.

I never had a beautiful face, an hourglass figure or a confident personality. But it changed when I stupidly believed that _he _was my 'destined' one. I did everything within my means to stay with him no matter how harsh he treated me. Everything I can do, I did. The ugly scar on my back burns just by thinking about my foolish sacrifice for me.

"Babe, you know how disgusting this person is? She tried to cheat me into sleeping with her even though she has a _big, ugly and permanent scar _on her back, how hideous!"

As much as I loathed and despised him, the words he said still managed the pricking sensation in my heart. I tightened my hold on the poor book in my hands as I tried to calm myself down.

_"Kazu! H-help!" I stared the figure in front of me that holds the briefcase tightly to his chest._

_"Ah!" The man behind pulled back roughly on my hair, making me take a dangerously step back as the feeling of the cold, metal blade felt clearer than before. Sweat trickled from my forehead, to my neck and down my back. _

_"Kazu… Help… please… We can earn the money back, please…" I pleaded softly, wishing that he could hear and heed my plea. Something happened to the business Kazu invested in and the underworld seems to be related to this somehow, at least that's what he told me._

_"Now young man, leave this place and this woman. You won't have to get hurt, you'd lose nothing. In fact, you get all those cash in the pretty briefcase. We have a deal?" _

_The man behind me negotiated with Kazu out loud as he pressed the blade even harder to my back. No, Kazu won't leave me here! He won't! I looked at him, putting all my trust, my faith and my hope into him. The hold on my hair tightened again, causing me to flinch at the pain. It was then; a victorious laughter erupted from Kazu. It echoed through the deserted junkyard. Every eyes focused on Kazu as the man behind me let out a relieved breath. _

_A cruel grin set itself on Kazu's face before he turned his back to me, my captor and the gang. All I was left with was a wave of his hand signaling his goodbye._

_"No! Kazu! Sto – urgh!" I used all my strength and tore myself from his grasp, I screamed out with everything I had, wishing for Kazu to turn back. To come back to me and bring me to the wonderland he promised. But instead, I was on the cold concrete floor, my shirt was slashed apart behind my back. All I felt was the burn and the pain from the slash. Hot, burning liquid oozed from my back. _

_Laughter echoed all around me. Before I can even struggle, footsteps came into my view and bam! Dozens of feet came in contact to my wounded back, my stomach, everywhere. My already torn clothes seem to get even more ripped that it already was. It hurts so much, so much that it doesn't even hurt anymore. It's was so difficult to bear, I didn't even know when I fell unconscious from the pain. All I know was the scattering of their footsteps and almost dying in my own pool of blood._

"Oh my! What a cheap whore!" The woman's voice snapped me out of my memory. Everything around me suddenly seems so dark, eerie laughter sounded all around me. I held the book so tightly that my nails made several dents into the hard cover.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to get hold of my own emotions. But it wasn't as easy as I wanted it to be. The moment I closed my eyes to relax myself, I see is the same junkyard, the same situation, the pathetic me lying on the ground close to naked. I opened my eyes, wanting the see the clear light of the library to escape my memory. Contrary to what I expect of the library, all I see is people; disgusting, creepy people. All of them laughing and pointing at me. My eyes widened at them as my heart raced even faster than before. My imagination or not, the scar on my back burns furiously, it felt as it was on fire.

I hung my head down. I have absolutely no idea why. It was as if I'm ashamed to be here, to be breathing the same air as everyone, to be alive, to be standing on the same ground even though I am so much more inferior.

"What are you doing?" The calm and collected voice came to my ears. Raising my head almost timidly, I came to see Byakuya towering over me. My eyes watered slightly as the sight of him. His hand gently patted on my back as if soothing the burning scar that no one could see.

"Oh, got yourself a new man huh?" _Kazu _spat out, sounding extremely disgusted. I opened my mouth, hoping to give a smart reply like my usual self in order not to worry Byakuya, but nothing came out.

"What a slut." The woman commented right after him. I looked up again at Byakuya, afraid of his reaction towards me. Instead of seeing the revolted look that I expected out of anxiety, he had his eyes narrowed at the both of them. And here's the thing, when he frowns when he is angry; it is scary, but when he looks this stoic when he is angry; it is even scarier.

"As expected, filth can only speak badly of beauty as it has never seen anything else other than _garbage." _The moment he speaks, it feels as if venomous blades are being shoved right into their face. I've never heard him like this, much less act like this. He eithers leaves them drowning in self-pity, or he make sure they regret, _physically. _

The couple looked wide eye at Byakuya before the woman speaks up again.

"Filth? What filth?! The whore beside you is the one that is dirty and disgusting, just like her scar! Just imagining being around this _thing _is already vomiting, much less be their boyfriend and kiss them!"

To be truthful, that stabbed me quite deeply. It's not only them who think that way. Even I feel disgusted by myself too. Before I fall into a trance of self-pitying, Byakuya boldly moved his hand from my back to my waist and pulled me closer.

"You ought to learn a less vulgar language. You just dirtied the word filth more than anyone else could. A stray would be more likeable than you and _that." _He gave them one last apathetic glare before tugging me along.

"Let's go, before this whole place corrodes to their revolting existence."

After we got out of the library and walked around the shopping mall, he hasn't let go of his hold on me. He would either hold me around my waist or put his hands on my shoulder as long as I'm by his side. And now, I'm happily enjoying the warmth of my hands in his, our finger entwined together. Our walk together is silent, but comfortable. When we reached the car park and walked towards his car. As soon as I reached for the door of the passenger seat, he tugged on my arm.

I turned around and looked up face him, curious at what he wanted. I never knew a car park will seems this sparkly and beautiful in my whole life until he leaned in. His hands found his way and rested lightly on my hips while mine held him around his neck, enjoying his soft hair. We stayed like this for a moment, and thank god the car park is empty. When we broke apart, he didn't say a word and opened the door for me. I slide into the seat and buckled up, waiting for him to get in.

He drove out into the main street but the car ride remains silent. I still felt like a love struck fool after that kiss, everything is so dreamy. But dreams will always come to an end. And Byakuya's voice the needle the burst my dream bubble.

"It's not disgusting. Forget what happened in the past."

Sometimes, reality provides much more happiness than a dream ever could.

"Mhm. I have the future with you!" A cheeky smile found its way to my face and stayed there. And amazingly, a small smile crept its way to Byakuya's face as well. As small and as short as it may be, a smile is still a smile!

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, okay, I hope you enjoyed this story! I've been procrastinating alot so yea. Hopefully this fic managed to made you happier or something just by a little! Thank you for giving this story a chance, love ya ~ XD


End file.
